Till I Get Over You
by Farm
Summary: Sequel Ron and Hermione are having relationship problems, but Ron is determined not to loose her. This is his side of the story.
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N ||Hey everyone. I don't have it finished, It's soo long and this is all I have written right now. I did have it up but it wasn't the story yet so Fanfiction.net deleted it because it was 'lists' but alas, this is not a list, it is my song fic. I've worked very hard on it. And you should all be patient when I can post anymore. So far these are only three of the ten verses of the song. I have seven to go so as you see it may take a bit with not much time to write at all.

But never fear, this is so far my second favorite fic I've written, "Are You Happy now?" being my first. Be glad that I posted this, I was going to wait til I had the whole thing.

A/N .2|| This is a sequel for those of you who don't know, it is to the song "Til I Get Over You" by Michelle Branch. I do not own the song, didn't write it. None of the characters are my own though the plot and the actions of the characters are.

Thank you and now for you feature presentation.

Til I get over you  
  
She cries a lot, I know this because I constantly watch her. I can't help it if I want to gaze at her unkempt russet hair and lovely face for endless hours. I can't help how I feel, or the fact that she doesn't feel the same way. I told her how I felt, told her how much I loved, no _love_ her. She didn't accept it, she didn't listen, but I know she cares, even if she says she doesn't.  
  
Hermione Grander and I started off as friends, and at the beginning, not very good ones. I thought she was a busybody and a know-it-all. Boy was I stupid, but most children usually are. Growing up I came to appreciate her, then to fancying her. To my lick she felt the same, so we dated, and soon I knew that I loved her. It was simple, at first that is.  
  
We had been together for nearly a year, when we took a turn for the worse. Lavender Brown told me one day right after Transfiguration that she'd been eyeing me for over a year. I was baffled, flattered too, but I saw her as a friend, and I told her that. She didn't take to that too kindly.  
  
"I bet you that you'd like me if you weren't dating Granger," she defended herself, trying to blame it all on Hermione.  
  
"Look, I don't like you like that, you're just a friend, and I love Hermione, whether you like it or not," I returned, anger rising in my voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, that was low of me, I didn't mean it," Lavender apologized, "Let me make up for my rudeness, would you mind eating dinner with me this evening in the kitchens?"  
  
I didn't want to really, but I knew Hermione was busy, planning for balls, activities, and plenty more with the other prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. I wouldn't see her at all, so I decided that a dinner with a friend was harmless, so I said I'd have dinner with her, as friends.  
  
I live that night over and over. It haunts my being, and I can never get that pang of guilt out of my heart for what I did, or didn't do. Supper went fine, we laughed, we chatted, we were friends. Until she informed me that she had a surprise for me, everything was fun.  
  
"Well that was fun Lavender, but I need to finish Astronomy homework," I said, standing up from the chair I was sitting in.  
  
"Ron wait," Lavender stopped me, standing up herself, "I have a surprise for you on the fourth floor, it won't take long I promise."  
  
Seeing no harm in a few more minutes before homework, I allowed her to direct me around the fourth floor, me blinded for effect.  
  
"It's just around here," we turned and then she ushered me into a room, "open your eyes."  
  
It was just an empty room, nothing but some extra chairs and tables, "What's the surprise?" I asked.  
  
I didn't notice that she closed the door, or that it was almost impossible to see, light only from the small gap of the door that was still open, "This," she replied stepping towards me and barricading me to the wall.  
  
"Lavender what are you doing?" I asked, confusion in my voice.  
  
She answered, but not by saying something. Lavender's lips were penetrating the skin of my neck, kissing the nape of it. I couldn't back away, because I was backed against the wall. Trying to get her off me, I pushed her away easily.  
  
"What's the matter?" a smirk destroyed her face, "Not used to that much attention?"  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" I spat at her, fury consuming my tone.  
  
"I can show you a lot more fun and exotic things that Miss Granger can. You just have to let me try."  
  
Before I could snap back at her, Lavender was on me again, biting my earlobe, violating my face with smothering kisses. I started to walk sideways, since behind me was impossible. Not being able to see, I fell upon a table. She had me trapped and in her clutches.  
  
The more I tried to get away, Lavender fought back, harder and faster. Before I knew it, she was unbuttoning her blouse, revealing something I didn't want to see, at least not if it belonged to her.  
  
"Ron no," she said in a giggly voice when I threw her off of my, and that was when I saw her, looking through the doorway. Hermione was watching Lavender fool around with me, at least try to.  
  
"Hermione!" at the name Lavender leapt off of me, and I jumped to the doorway.  
  
You know the rest of the story, I don't need to refresh your memory do I?  
  
Let's just say that now I sit in the common room alone, do my homework by myself, and eat lunch with Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

  
_"Every time I feel alone  
I can blame it on you  
And I do  
You got me like a loaded gun  
Golden sun, and a sky so blue."_  


Not too long ago, while lying in my bed in the dormitories, Hermione whispered delicately in my ear how much she loved me. Not only did she tell me, she showed me, and I returned the feeling. That day was blissful, as we spent the most important Hogsmeade trip in the castle, in each other's arms, becoming lovers. She loved me, I love her, it was a perfect tale, now it's a nightmare. 

So now here I am, not paying attention to Professor Flitwick as he explains charms to us all. I always did need Hermione's help when it came to enchantments, she was always a better witch than I am wizard, and she still is. But now, I doubt that she'd help me, even though she sits right next to me, and we have to cooperate as partners in class.

Today was the first day that we had to work together in a class since what happened, and she was surprisingly compiled, cool, and unaffected. 

"It's right, left, right then flick," Hermione told me after Flitwick left us to practice, then demonstrated. 

I nodded in response and tried to copy exactly as she had done. Tried to get the small pillow to flip in the air with the wand movement, and I failed.

Hermione laughed a little at my attempt and walked behind me, grabbed my hand and began moving in the proper way, just as she did before, when instantaneously she stopped, dropped my hand and quickly found her seat. She brought a hand to her face and silently shook, I could tell she was sobbing, but she didn't draw any attention to herself.

I couldn't take her silent tears much longer but class was going to end in seconds, not long enough for us to talk the way we needed to. I wanted to sooth her, to comfort her tears away, with hugs and kisses, but that wouldn't happen, but it was my mission to make it possible soon, before I ended up crying like her.

"Hermione we really need to talk," I whispered, leaning closer to her so no one could hear. 

"I know," she agreed, lifting her head to reveal reddened eyes, "We do."

"After class," I said, hoping she wouldn't mind, "In Moaning Myrtles bathroom, no one will be there, and we don't want any listeners."

"I can't, tomorrow, while everyone is at Hogsmeade, we'll get enough privacy," Hermione huddled her books together and rapidly walked out the door, leaving me to wait 24 agonizing hours.

"Ron are you coming?" Harry asked me, coming to my side, "Don't want to be late for lunch."

"This must be really hard on you," I said staring at the Charms room entrance.

"Not nearly as it is on you," Harry stated then added, "Or Hermione."

I shuffled my hair with the tips of my fingers and let out a long breath, "How can she not see how much I love her?" I asked myself more than Harry.

"Sorry mate, I can't answer that, but make sure when you talk to her, you tell her that. Ginny always gets all gushy when I tell her that."

"Harry I don't want to hear about you and my sister, getting mushy with one other. " I replied getting all my stuff and heading out the door, "You coming?"

Harry nodded and held everything in his arms so we could stop at the Common Room. We'd go to supper afterwards, but I'm not all that hungry. Only one thing could satisfy my hunger, and she was doing her best to ignore me.

__

  
"We both know   
That we won't let it   
And we both want   
You left me, no choice"  


I didn't see Hermione in the Great Hall at all, of course lately she'd been skipping meals all together, either that or she ate later, or at Prefect meetings. She made a wise decision, for now, the further apart we are, the better, too many things at risk. It was a surprise that I could even eat, my stomach turned and my throat was hoarse, I felt sick, but I knew I was just suffering from some sort of depression. Never had I consumed food so fast though.

"Slow down mate, you're bound to get sick," Harry chuckled when he noticed my rapid eating habit, then chomped onto a chicken wing himself.

I responded by just slowing down some, but it really didn't make a difference to me whether I ate or not, nothing was satisfying, just as I suspected. Maybe it was because I thought that moving faster and doing everything faster, would move the day on faster. My thoughts must've been pretty screwed up if I thought that was true.

Besides, why would I want to get rid of the day when the night would be worse?

If I thought the day dragged by slowly, I was really in for it at night, because I couldn't sleep. I guess you can say that I'm the type of person who can't sleep when they are thinking about something because it keeps my mind occupied, with no room for drowsiness and sleep. Eventually I did but then I dreamt about her, it was more of a memory dream, one of my favorite ones, one that I will never forget.

__

"This is just perfect!" Hermione exclaimed, clamping her arms around my neck, "Things couldn't get any better."  
  
"You really shouldn't doubt my capability Hermione," I retorted, kissing her cheek as we twirled in a circle, robes flying around us.

"How could you make this any better?" she questioned, the look on her face shown as if she was baffled for once in her life time, "I have everything I want," she placed a kiss upon my lips, "and need."

We stood there for a few minutes, letting the falling snow wet our hair. numb our skin. I could feel my ears reddening from the low temperature, Hermione's cheeks were flushed, but I kissed away the purple from her lips, keeping them warm and swollen.

"Are we staying out here all day Ron?" She asked her voice so full of wonderment, and love.

"Getting cold?" I replied simply, hoping to get her frustrated, and worked up.

"You think?" she said sardonically, as she did a sort of dance to keep warm, "I didn't know we were going to stay out here this long." Hermione admitted.

"I take it you're ready for what is next on our agenda, huh?" I wrapped my arms around her to allow my body heat to linger with hers.

In response Hermione just nuzzled her snow-covered head into my chest, "I am warm, and I'm in the arms of someone I love." she spoke softly, as if chanting to herself.

"What are you mumbling about?" I asked cheerfully, leading her to the castle.

"It's just something I say when I'm cold," she explained to me, "And every time I say it, I get a sudden rush of warmth. "

We reached the main doors that lead inside, almost everyone was gone considering it was the last Hogsmeade trip before the ball we were planning. We stayed to be with each other, to do as couples normally do, and enjoy one other's company. The heat within Hogwarts consumed us right at the door, where we could finally get out of the frozen grounds.

"So where are we going?" Hermione looked up to me and stopped walking to take off her saturated scarf and gloves, then shoving them in her pockets.

"The Common Room," I began then elaborated, "to warm up in front of a fire."

"Sounds . . . warm," she finally finished.

"You are one who was always good with details," I teased her, placing a kiss on her still crimson nose.

Ignoring my comment she asked, "Can we get some hot cocoa on the way?" she asked, plea resided in her hazelnut eyes.

"Of course," I replied, "Right from the kitchens or from the Great Hall?"

"Great Hall, " she answered quickly, choosing the safer alternative, "It'll be quicker then waiting for a house elf to serve us." she added a disgusted emphasis to the last part.

"Please no S.P.E.W lectures today Hermione." I told her, she just rolled her eyes at my disinterest

I winded my arm around her waist and we walked into the Great Hall, neglected of students and teachers; only a ghost or two floated around the hall.

"Anything else that we need while we are here?" I directed at Hermione, who was had her eyes fixated on some chocolates and sweets.

"Will we have marshmallows for our hot cocoa?" her smile looked just as sweet as the candies on the table.

"What's hot chocolate without a few marshmallows?" I grabbed up a large mug of hot chocolate, and Hermione reached for the marshmallows, so she could put the right amount in the mug, "Share?"

"Yes," Hermione took a sip of the thick liquid, swallowed, then popped a round puff into her mouth, "we can share."

"All right, let's go up to the Common Room now." we made way through the Great Hall, which was still scarcely populated at the moment.

Hastily muttering the password to the Fat Lady, we entered the Common Room together, and I went to place the cocoa on a side table, Hermione lit a fire and then sat on the floor near it. She beckoned me over. I obeyed and sat next to her on the plush scarlet carpet, the cocoa forgotten.

"You forgot the hot chocolate," Hermione observed, I began to stand up to retrieve it but Hermione halted me by lacing her fingers through mine.

"Would you like to get it for you, your highness," she let my question rest in the air for a few seconds and finally spoke.

"I've thought of better ways to get warm." she replied, with a mischievous hint.

"Hermione," I whispered, leaning down to kiss the lobe of her ear, "Would you like to play some wizard's chess?"

Letting out a suppressed sigh, the ends of her mouth curved into a smile, "So you can beat me? Sure why not?"

"My set is up in my dorm, I'll go get it." I kissed her pink lips, wishing my dorm weren't so far away.

I separated my mouth from hers and got up quickly, but tried to stifle my rushed pace up to the dorm. My set was under my bed, where I always keep it, so I bent down to pull it out. As I did so, I heard a silent click of the door, as if someone wanted to enter unnoticed. Forgetting the set I stood up and twisted around, to meet the supple lips of the girl who haunted my dreams since I met her, the girl who's frizzy chestnut hair appeared in my mind non-stop, the girl who loved me.

Some how we ended on my bed, that part never was clear, just sudden. Though the removal of the clothes went slow, and steady, the perfect speed for us. The cloaks went first, along with all unnecessary clothing. When Hermione's fingers found to the zipper of my pants, I shivered. 

"Ron wake up!" a voice shattered my past, my dream, and the only sleep I got all night.

I pried open my eyes to face Harry, who was standing over my bed. Anger took over the best of me and I grumbled irritably, "Never wake me up again," emphasis on every syllable. 

__

  
"You just bring me down   
So I'm counting the tears   
Till I get over you "  
  



	2. The rest of the songfic

****

A/N: Sorry everyone! I know that it has taken me awhile but here it is, the rest of the songfic. I've had almost all of it for quite some time but I didn't want to post it until after I finished it so you got the whole thing.

I enjoy reviews, and if I get enough asking for another addition to this series, I have a song in mind so do ask nicely.

My eyes were bloodshot, from lack of sleep, and no matter how many times I raked my fingers through the crimson mop that lays upon my head, it still flattened so I looked like I had just risen from bed. That was two hour ago, and I still feel drowsy, and in a comatose. I even showered, let the freezing cold drops of water drizzle down my body. Nothing really helped, and I didn't really expect anything practical to. So I just stormed into the common room, with bed-head and bags under my eyelids.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Seamus taunted me when I hauled myself onto a couch. Why haven't they all left yet? 

After a short chuckle he said started again, "You look like shit Weasley."

"You're not so hot yourself Finnigan," I shot back, not really wanting to quarrel.

I didn't even have to look up to know that that would get Seamus heated, his face would be reddened with fury. All I do is just put up my hand, signaling that I don't want to deal with him today.

Harry came up to sit next to me, he was looking more, well, happy. Even with You-Know-Who still lurking about, ready to strike at any moment, Harry has been euphoric ever since he started seeing my sister. That story sounds vaguely familiar, but I'm too tired, and exhausted to think about that.

"Hanging in there Ron?" he questioned, sitting himself on the arm of the couch.

"By a thread," I replied, stifling a yawn from escaping my lips.

Just as Harry nodded in agreement, the entrance was opened and McGonagall approached all the Gryffindor house members seated in the common room. Her usual pointed hat was still folded over and her green, marbled robes were looking as they always do.

"Everyone who is going to Hogsmeade today please head down towards the Hogwarts entrance within the next 10 minutes," she announced, then as quickly as she entered, she exited too.

Harry patted my shoulder nonchalantly, "I'll see you around mate."

He left, found Ginny somewhere and the two locked hands, fingers entwined. The swapped words, and Ginny looked back to me, pity in her eyes, pity towards me. I just shook her glance away and stomped up to the boys' dorms. I didn't need my little sister's sympathy, I couldn't even handle my own self-commiseration, let alone anyone else's.

Before I threw myself onto my own bed, I kneeled down beside Harry's four-poster and pulled out a box that held a small bowl within it. Taking it into my hands, I took it with me to my bed and placed it on the floor beside it, where I could reach it from where I would lay.

I adjusted on my bed until I was comfortable then took my wand from my robe pocket to place the end to my temple. My eyelids shut over my eyes and I pictured that night, the memory of it all. _ Focus_ I told myself, concentrating on the every detail. Finally satisfied, I placed my wand to the bowl, and a silvery liquid filled it. If nothing could convince Hermione of the truth, this would.

For awhile I just rested, hoping for sleep to envelope me, but with my luck, I just got a lot of thinking done. Thinking that just gave me a headache.

Suddenly there was a light rapping on the door, and my heartbeat increased. I sprang out of the bed and grasped the handle, slowly easing it open. Hermione stood there, chocolate hair bordering her face, coffee eyes, scrutinizing me, looking over my hair, face, and body.

"Hi," she spoke, just above a whisper.

"Hi," I replied, sighing just slightly. This would soon be over with.

I walked backwards to open the door further so Hermione could enter the dorm. She did so slowly, awkwardly glancing around the room, her eyes halting on my bed. Shaking her head slightly she maneuvered around and finally decided on sitting on the floor. She crossed her legs and pulled her robes over any exposed skin of her shins, thighs, and feet. Doing the same, I sat across her so we were facing each other, I stared into her eyes but she just looked away.

"Hermione you have to look at me sometime," I told her, taking her chin in my fingers to pull her head to face me.

"I can't," she glanced down, her eyelids preventing me from seeing the glisten that formed beneath them.

"Why? Why can't you just look at me?" 

"I don't know," she paused, squeezing her eyes tighter to produce a single tear to run down her cheek, "I don't know if I can without something I'll regret happening."

I took my free hand and brought it up to press my thumb to her face, to caress away her tear, "Don't cry, I don't want you to cry anymore."

"And I don't want to, but I can't help it." she explained, surprisingly not shooing away my fingers, "Why did you betray me Ron? Why did you have to hurt me like that?" 

I inhaled a deep breath, "I didn't do anything to hurt you Hermione, I'd never do anything to cause you any harm because I love you."

"If you love me so much, then how is it that I found you and Lavender, in an empty room, all over each other?" she questioned, her tone turning harsh and hinted blame.

"I told you, I didn't want to be there, she had me pinned to the table. I didn't know she was going to that! I thought she was my friend, but she was all over _me_, I was trying my best to get her off me." I tried explaining again.

Hermione brought a hand to her head as if she were thinking, "I don't understand it Ron, how you couldn't of pushed her off of you, she's so small and thin, it should've been easy to toss her aside." 

__

  
"Sometimes I watch the world get by   
I wonder what it's like   
To wake up every single day   
Smile on your face   
You never try "

I became frustrated quickly, but I pushed that frustration to the back of my mind. All I allowed to consume my thoughts was that this was my last chance to convince Hermione that I love her, and that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Hermione, if you can't see that I'm telling the truth just by looking into my eyes and figuring out that I'm not fibbing, I have another way to convince you," I stood up and walked over to when I'd placed the pensieve, Hermione raised an eyebrow at me as if to ask what I was doing.

"What is that?" she asked but then corrected herself, "What I mean is why do you have one?"

"It's Harry's," I said nonchalantly, sitting down again but this time with it in my lap, "He started using one when he was taking those lessons with Snape, so he couldn't see any of Harry's thoughts. I asked him if I could borrow it just for today."

Her coffee brows furrowed in confusing, "but why?"

"I want you to look into this Hermione, to see what really happened. This is the only way I know to make you see the truth," my voice was soft, but effective.

"I've never used one before," she looked up to me, unsure of what to do. But then she took it from me and looked into it so she was soon locked in my memory.

I didn't want to see any of the expressions that would cross her face. I didn't care what she felt as she lived through the memory. All I wanted was the final result, how it would all be when she finished. So I silently crept to my bed and perched myself onto it, closing my eyes to let time pass by quicker. The memory wasn't that long, so any minute she'd come up here, and I'd finally get her reaction to the truth.

"Ron," at the sound of her voice I shot straight up to see her face expression.

Tears leaked from the ducts of her eyes, sorrow was spread upon her face like butter on a roll. I wasn't sure what to make of it until she latched her arms around my neck, and kissed my check.

"I'm sorry," she stated, and then cried into my shoulder.

__

  
"We both know   
We can't change it   
But we both know   
We'll just have to face it "  


After a few minutes of sobbing, I broke its continuous streak, "I love you," and afterwards, all I heard was our breath mingling in the air.

__

  
"You just bring me down   
So I'm counting the tears   
Till I get over you "

Just when I thought that everything would be okay again, Hermione does exactly what I should've been thinking she would do. I was too enveloped with the ecstasy of holding her in my arms once again, caressing her back, running my trembling fingers the best I could through her tangled hair.

She pulls away, and suddenly I'm cold, the coldest I've been since that day by the lake. A light tear forms in the corner of her eye, ready to fall down to rest upon her cheek. Hasn't she learned by now that I can't stand it when she cries? Has she not figured out that every time her beautiful smile reverses a part of my heart breaks? Or is it that she just wants me to be this way?

"No, Hermione don't," I plead, taking my thumb to wipe away the moist droplet, "Don't you cry, not now that everything can be all right again."

"No, Ron," her voice is a mere whisper, "everything won't be all right again. I can't be with you like that again, not after everything that happened."

I cast her a baffled look, "Nothing happened Hermione, I thought you realized th-"

"Something did happen though, I lost all the trust I had in you just during that one night. Over six years of trust was destroyed. Magic can't bring that back Ron, nor can it for a lot of other things."

"Don't do this to me! I can't stand being without you," I tried everything I could to prevent my anger to rise, instead my heart broke, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm sorry Ron, but you'll just have to get over it," her voice was steady, calmer than my own, "I don't think I can love you as much as I did."

Not being able to stand this any longer, I fell back to my bed, my head softly landing onto my pillow. Hermione leaned over me, looked down at my dismal expression. For a second I thought she was going to take it all back. Why wouldn't I? That's the sort of impression you get when a person swipes their lips against your own.

After our quick and soft connection of lips, a tear from Hermione's eyes dripped onto my cheek. Her words were just as soft; "A part of my heart will always belong to you."

__

  
"Only if I could give you   
Would I want to let off   
From this soap opera, baby "

I glared into her perfect hazel eyes, my own sapphire ones opening up my soul and glazing over with infatuation. Nothing could describe the passion that surged into my heart the second she said yes. This was to be my first "official" date with anyone in my life. I didn't count the Yule Ball because I wasn't with Hermione, the only girl I'd ever allow myself to date. We just stood next to each other in the common room in an awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to say or do. As for myself, I was completely terrified that I'd do and say something idiotic. 

Inhaling deeply Hermione spoke first, her voice just slightly wavering, "Shall we go then?"

"Sure," I replied quickly, my voice almost completely lost so I cleared my throat, "Let's go."

Surprisingly enough we shared small talk, simple topics to discuss to get us past that first stage of silence. Hermione obviously having more intimate opinions than I had, conquer most of our conversations. I don't know why I was being so nervous, I've known Hermione since Year One and have talked about thousands of topics before. Now, I just suddenly run out of things to say, how ironic could it get? After all those years of wanting to spend time alone with her, I finally get to and I haven't got a damn thing to say.

"This is crazy," I blurted out as we were once again walking silently down a Hogsmeade road. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione sounded almost offended, she took it the wrong way.

"No, not this as in us going on a date, I mean this as in us making small talk," I tried explaining, laughing to myself in the process.

"I know, it is a bit weird," she giggled a bit, "How long have we been friends? Like 5 years and now is when we can't seem to converse."

"Exactly," I grinned, making my reddened cheeks more visible, "Want to get a butterbeer?"

"I would absolutely love to," I offered my hand towards her and she took it into her own.

We strolled into The Three Broomsticks, fingered entwined together, smiles painted on our faces. Once we entered the pub, a small two-person table was just calling our names from the back corner. Hermione went to claim the table while I obtained drinks, two large butterbeers, then brought them to our secluded table. Carefully, I set one in front of Hermione, and brought mine to my lips to take a quick sip before sitting. Our chairs were on opposite sides of the round table, but I could tell that Hermione had moved them closer together. What a sneaky little witch.

"What are you waiting for? Sit down," Hermione insisted tapping her hand on the cushion of the seat that rested beside her. 

I didn't respond with words, but just with placing myself onto the chair, which was good enough for her.

"So . . . " Hermione pounded the pads of her fingers on her mug, "How are your brothers doing with their joke shop?"

"I haven't really heard much, other then they are making quite an amount of money. Mum says that it is just beginner's luck, but I know she misses them and knows they'll prosper." I responded taking yet another swig of the smooth liquid.

"Well that's good. I really did feel awful punishing them for their pranks but they did go severely out of hand with the first and second years."

"You're right, sometimes they do go a little too far."

I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening, but before I could think twice, Hermione was leaning in towards me. She had a napkin in her hand and was licking the tip of it.

"What are you doing?" I questioned a little rudely.

"Hold still, you've got some of the foam on your nose," Hermione explained, attempting to press the saliva soaked tissue to my nose.

Like the typical guy I am I backed away, in fear of embarrassment, but she kept closing in on me.

"I can get it myself Hermione," I defended, trying to get away, "Thanks for your help but I think I can get it under control.

"You are such a boy, just hold still and save yourself from humiliation."

"You can stop now, I can do it all by myself!"

"What Ron? Would you rather have me lick it off instead of wipe?"

"Just let me do it," I moved backwards again.

Hermione must've slipped or something because with one last scoot she sort of flew over to my lap, arms flopping around to hug my neck for support. My own limbs automatically clinging to her back to also help maintain her balance.

With out another word, no question about our position or anything, Hermione leaned over and licked the creamy foam off of my nose. I could feel the searing trail that her tongue left along it, I blushed brightly.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Hermione chuckled bringing her hand up to clean off the rest, "Much better."

"Thank you," I nearly whispered, still in a slight shock.

"Anytime," she replied, then softly pressed her warm lips to my cheek, kissing it shortly, "You are just so cute when you blush."

I took the first memory that we shared as a couple, and placed it into the pensive, where it would be safe, and out of my mind.

  
"We both know   
We won't let   
But we both know   
You left me - no choice   
You just bring me down "  


I lay there; head still plastered to my pillow, lips still moist from hers, and shed a single tear that traveled along my cheek, and dripped effortlessly into the bowl beside the bed. 

__

  
"So I'm counting the tears   
Till I get over you"


End file.
